


curiosity killed the cat (2jae oneshots)

by yikesjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Buttplugs, Experimental, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Toys, Vibrators, filthy porn, just porn, kinky!jaebum, soft!youngjae, tags as i go along, whiny!youngjae, whipped!jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesjaebum/pseuds/yikesjaebum
Summary: 2jae is everythingoneshotsrequest ideas in comments!





	curiosity killed the cat (2jae oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so go easy on me! constructive criticism is welcome :) 
> 
> ofc post ideas and requests in the comments, i'll try my best to work with them but no promises :)

sighs were released from the seven boys as they all shuffled into their dorm, yawning and stretching; tired from a busy schedule that day.

"i call dibs on the washroom first!" calls out bambam.

"how about we go youngest to oldest tonight?" jinyoung suggests and everyone nods, agreeing with his suggestion as they disperse into their rooms.

jaebum follows youngjae into their room, and youngjae sighs and flops on his back on their bed. jaebum begins to change out of his sweaty clothes, and into some basketball shorts and a soft hoodie. Out of the corner of jaebum's eye he could see youngjae staring not so sneakily at him. They remained silent for a while until jaebum asks youngjae if he was going to change.

"oh. I'll change after i shower, hyung" youngjae replies nonchalantly.

After bambam and yugyeom were done showering, youngjae grabs his clothes and undresses in the washroom. as he steps into the steaming hot shower, he can't help but fantasize about his hyungs, but the innocent one didn't really know what his hyungs could do to him. all he knew was the he wanted to be pleasured. Youngjae rubbed himself all over with body wash, the slick soap felt good between his hands and his soft body, especially when he ran over his nipples and soft, smooth butt. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, with soft moans leaving his mouth every few seconds, but he just couldn't help himself. little did he know, jaebum's ear was pressed right up against the door, curious about what the younger one was going to do by himself.

"j-jaebum hyung-nghhh~" youngjae mewled through his moans and him teasing his asshole. 

jaebum's cheeks flared red as he tried to listen through the sounds of the water. not noticing his now semi-hard member, jaebum imagined how pretty and beautiful his roommate must have looked doing dirty and flithy things.

"boo!" jinyoung said in jaebum's ear, making the elder jump and almost punch jinyoung. 

"w-what are you doing here?" jaebum asked while trying hard not to blush and pulling his hoodie down to hide his boner.

"It's my turn next for the shower, dumbass..." jinyoung said, noticing how how flustered his JJ project partner looked. "what are  _you_ doing?" jinyoung asked in return.

"Nothing. I was just heading back over to my room." Jaebum said coldly, quickly walking back to his room.

youngjae stepped out of the hot shower, and dried off with a towel, and put on an oversized black hoodie, and underwear. his hair fluffed up like a pom-pom and he waddled out of the bathroom, smiling to jinyoung, praying that he didnt hear anything. as youngjae walked in, jaebum couldn't help but stare. youngjae looked fucking  _hot_. his small boxers weren't showing so it looked as if he wasn't wearing anything under his hoodie, and his cute butt bounced as he walked past jaebum who was lying on their bed. youngjae has always been on the hairless side so his smooth, milky white thighs contrasted beautifully against the dark hoodie he was wearing. he looked so huggable _and_ fuckable at the same time. jaebum unknowingly bit his lip and youngjae blushed and smirked a little. youngjae purposefully bent down to grab a pair of shorts, without bending his knees, exposing his plump butt to jaebum who was practically drooling at this point. 

"youngjae." jaebum  _growled_

youngjae turned around, looking oblivious as to what was going on.

"come over here and sit next to me" jaebum patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

youngjae jumped on the bed without asking any questions and he was starting to get excited. jaebum could tell youngjae was horny and wanted to tease him a little, so after he told youngjae to sit next to him, he pulled out his phone and just scrolled through instagram. youngjae took a sneaky glance over and at the sight of jaebum not giving him attention, he whined loudly and pulled on jaebums shirt.

"why did you call me here?" youngjae whined.

"oh. just felt like it." jaebum responded without looking up from his phone.

youngjae whined louder and complained and eventually he sat on jaebums lap, straddling him so that he couldn't look at his phone any more. jaebum was not fazed at all and gripped youngjaes jaw and pulled him into a deep, messy kiss. youngjae jumped back a little in shock but after a few kisses, he started reciprocating the kiss back, letting jaebums tongue lead the way. youngjae started to moan and grind onto jaebum, recieving a growl from the older male.  

"i-i have a question hyung... can you help me cum?" youngjae whimpered into his hyungs neck. 

"of course youngjae-ah" jaebum whispered into youngjae's neck.

jaebum lifted him off of his lap and placed him on his stomach.

"take off those boxers and point your ass up" jaebum commanded as he grabbed a box from the closet. he opened it to reveal butt plugs of different colors and sizes, with collars, handcuffs, vibrators, lubes, and dildos. jaebum didn't have that many as he was an idol, but it was enough for youngjae to go wide-eyed. 

"shhh- just relax and let me take the lead okay?" jaebum cooed reassuringly. 

youngjae nodded, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and and neck. youngjae yelped as a cold finger slick with lube crept into his ass crack and hissed at the contact when he felt a strong and thick finger prodding at his entrance. youngjae's back arched as the smooth finger went slowly deep inside his asshole. 

"fuck youngjae-ah.. you look so good like this.. all sweaty and hot just for hyung?" jaebum praised. 

youngjae opened his mouth, but couldn't form words into sentences.

"h-hyung.. y-yes... i l-love.. nhnghhh~" youngjae moaned.

jaebum slowly pumped his long finger into the younger's asshole, each time pushing further and further until youngjae moaned loudly, and jaebum knew he had touched his prostate. at this point, youngjae was panting, legs squirming and toes curling, the thought of him being underneath his hyung, and played like a sex toy had his cock hard and leaking precum all over his white boxers. youngjae was nearing his climax, but jaebum stopped finger-fucking him and wiped most of the lube away from his tight asshole. 

"think of this as a five course meal youngjae, you're only on the second dish~" jaebum said playfully, winking at youngjae.

youngjae was just about to question his hyung when all of a sudden he could feel a nose dive into his ass and a warm and wet sensation glided over his asshole making him moan loadly. jaebum proceeded to tongue fuck the younger, making him squirm and mewl with pleasure. jaebum tickled youngjae on his feet where the elder knew he was the most ticklish, which made youngjae force himself onto the older's tongue. youngjae wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself, while eating youngjae out underneath him, jaebum has been palming at his crotch, barely containing himself. the sweaty but sweet musk of youngjae's ass made him rock hard, and made him almost dizzy. 

"h-hyung w-what's next on t-the menu?" youngjae asked, panting, trying to regain his breath.

jaebum smirked and grabbed some toys that youngjae didn't recognize from the box. he felt a cool material wrap around his neck and tightly but comfortably strapped in place. it was a black collar with a heart tag on it that said 'youngjae'.

"h-hyung how did you?" youngjae stuttered.

"you don't know how long i've been waiting for this baby boy~" the elder cooed.

he also felt his wrists being tied behind his back with a soft material and it was a pink fluffy pair of handcuffs. 

"i know you must be shocked and confused, but don't worry, hyung will not hurt you, i promise. if you need me to stop, our safe word is 'peaches' okay? you are going to enjoy this very much" jaebum reassured.

jaebum pulled out a pink vibrator and fit it snugly into youngjae's slicked hole. the elder felt a little playful and turned the vibrator on soft and immediately moans were released from the younger. jaebum then decided to go back on his phone to check any notifications he had. youngjae whined for contact and warmth but was met with nothing but a cold glare. youngjae whined even more, tears welling up in his eyes, begging for attention.

"h-hyung please! t-touch me pleasee" youngjae pleaded.

in response to this, jaebum only intensified the vibrator's power and this had youngjae wriggling and rolling around on the covers moaning and swearing, the vibrator rubbing and pulsing against his prostate. youngjae rolled over and jaebum caught a quick glance of youngjae's soaked underwear, not from his pee, or sweat, but from pure precum. the younger's moans were getting louder and louder by the minute, and jaebum shoved his fingers into youngjae's mouth to gag the noises.

"suck on my fingers like you would my cock youngjae. you can't be too loud or your hyungs will hear" jaebum warned.

youngjae whined into jaebums hand as he swirled his tongue between his fingers, drool covering his face and jaebum's fingers. 

"you've been such a good boy for hyung haven't you?" jaebum breathed into the younger's exposed neck and he rolled youngjae over his back, the vibrator pushing deeper into youngjae's asshole, and jaebum reached for his cock using the spit from youngjae's mouth to reach under the younger's soaked boxers and stroke him, rubbing the head of his cock and pushing down, and that was all that it took.

youngjae finally released, cum spurting all over his hyung's hand and his stomach, and him crying out loud. the younger arched his back trying to rut as much as he possibly could against jaebum's hand, riding out his orgasm. 

jaebum smirked satisfyingly, and he wiped all of the younger's cum off of him with youngjae panting, his chest moving up and down. 

"you did so well baby boy" jaebum cooed into his ear, as he shed the younger one of his cuffs, collar, hoodie, underwear and vibrator, letting him cool off. 

after youngjae finally regained his composure and changed into a clean pair of underwear, he couldn't help but stick like a magnet to his hyung hugging him as he reached over to turn off the lamp. 

"sorry hyung, but i just dont have the energy to help you finish..." youngjae said sadly, disappointed in himself.

jaebum rolled over and looked at his exhausted teddy bear.

"youngjae-ah, you only asked for me to pleasure you, and thats what i did. we can save that for another time." jaebum said as he ran his fingers through youngjae's hair. 

youngjae purred and jaebum kissed him on the nose, and even though all the lights were off, they could both feel each other grinning from ear to ear.

"hyung, i want you to spoon me to sleep" youngjae timidly says.

jaebum hugged youngjae into a tight embrace, their bodies fitting perfectly together as if they were puzzle pieces. 

youngjae fell asleep that night with jaebum's boner pressing into his ass, and he was perfectly fine with that. 


End file.
